


Drinking Game

by Merfilly



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-04
Updated: 2007-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vala and Sam play a game</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking Game

Sam decided that Vala and giggles were completely funny enough to warrant falling out in her own hysterical laughter. Janet frowned, staring at both of them from the doorway, looking at the cups they both had in front of them, and the array of liquor bottles around them.

"Should I ask?" Her dry tone indicated she was warring between annoyance and amusement.

"Vala…said…she had not…tried these…" Sma managed to get that out between peals of laughter.

"And Sam suggested…" Vala had to pause, giggling all over again.

"That we play a drinking game, with a new drink after each penalty," Sam choked out, dying of laughter again.

Janet shook her head, a small smile winning the war.

"So what's with the hysterical laughter?"

"We both forgot which ones we already tried!" And with that declaration from Sam, the two were off in a fit again.


End file.
